Harry Potter: A New Generation
by Dragal-Star
Summary: Harry and his friends have finished school!But why does it have to stop there?A new generation of Harry Potter characters with a new adventure...of romance anyway...


Disclaimer: Hi! It's me, Dilly! I am so excited about showing you people my first fic! It took me a long time to think about it and I finally came up with something! First of all I'd like to say that none of the characters accept Maria Lontee belongs to me. My sister and I are huge Harry Potter fans. You can see her two stories at cutie-angel-pie. Shame on her for writing all those BAD fics! Shame, shame, and SHAME!  
  
And now I'd like to introduce the prologue, happy reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
1 Harry Potter: A New Generation  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
It was after the graduation of the seventh years and all of them were about to go home since all of were well…seventh years! Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in their train compartments and talking about what they were going to do when they got their jobs and their new lives.  
  
"I think I'd want to be a teacher or something. But not here you know. I don't want to embarrass my kid, right Ronnie?" said Hermione sweetly.  
  
"I told you before, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ron and Hermione have been dating ever since the combat with Harry and Voldemort. Turns out that it was really Cho Chang that was a spy for Voldemort to get Harry. That's why she was always avoiding him. But even so, Harry couldn't help but be a little disappointed. But to Harry's surprise, he found an even prettier girl named Maria Lontee. So they are currently going out too.  
  
Hermione was laughing at Ron's rage but he ignored her. "What do you plan to do when you get home, Harry?" asked Ron. "Well since Sirius is free, I'm going to live with him. Maria is going to come too but just until she finds her new job. I'm planning to be something of an Auror. There are still bad wizards out there even if Voldemort is gone." Just then Maria came in. "Hi guys! What's up?" she asked as she sat down beside Harry. "We're just talking about what we're going to do when we get home. What are you going to do?" said Hermione who calmed down a bit from laughing. "Well I'm going to go and live with Harry and Sirius and then when I'm find a job I'll go and well…do it. After we get enough money, Harry and I will get a house of our own and see what will happen from there." she said. "That sounds interesting. Funny, isn't it? That's what Ron and I were thinking too, right Ron-"  
  
"You call me that again, and I'm not going anywhere with you." Ron said dangerously. Hermione and Maria started laughing. "Really? You're going to live with Hermione?" Harry asked. "Not if she calls me that all the time, I won't." They stopped laughing and played their last game of Exploding Snap together. Maria showed them how to play some muggle card games called 'Poker' and 'Crazy Eight's'. Just then Hermione said, "Wouldn't it be weird if our kids became best friends? Like you know, the way we are?" silence followed her statement. "Yeah that would be, wouldn't it?" Harry said smiling at Ron. "Do you guys realize that this is our last year together? After this, we won't be able to see each other in like 6 or 7 years." said Maria. "Let's make a pact. We'll see each other again, no matter what. Let's say like in…10 years? And we'll meet in the Three Broomsticks. Agreed?" said Ron. They all nodded and murmured "Agreed".  
  
It was time for all of them to go home on account that they have arrived at the platform. They said their good-byes and shared tears (none from the boys) and shook their hands as they left. As Harry, Maria and Sirius left together, Harry took this opportunity to say "Don't worry, we'll meet again!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think will happen after? Here's a little clip from the next chapter:  
  
As they left, Carrie yelled to her little brother, "Come on, Dameon! I don't want to be late for Potions! Stupid little brat!"  
  
I wonder who that was. To find out read the next chapter! By the way, to Les: Ha ha I'm very amused by putting me in your nasty, disgusting stories! ~Dilly 


End file.
